Yuni
Yuni (ユニ) is a character in Wild Rock by Takashima. He is the current chief of the Forest Tribe and has two sons: Yuuli and Yuuen. Their tribe is not as good at hunting as the rival Lakeside Clan, meaning they often lack a hearty meal. Appearance As a young man, Yuni had somewhat long, choppy blond hair and blue eyes. He was toned, but not very muscular, and had pierced ears. He wore pretty standard clothing for his tribe; woven fabric used for a high-sitting loincloth and arm and leg wraps. As heir he wore a necklace made of leather and carved stones. As an older man, Yuni's hair grew considerably. He proudly wears a chief's garb and often smokes from a long reed pipe. This garb consists of a long-cape like covering over the traditional high-waisted loincloth, though the coverings are much longer than others' as well. He also wears a necklace and bracelet made of many straps of leather with a fringe. Personality As a young man, he was a reluctant heir, stubborn, childish, and brash. He snobbishly tells his friend it's not so hard to find the oath flower, only to struggle up the mountain it's found on and even hurt his leg in a fall. After being saved, he's quite mean and snobbish to his rescuer. After his time recovering, and as he ages, he matures quite a bit. Though still very stubborn, he leaves a lot of his childish and brash nature behind. He is a firm and fair chief who puts his people first. Character History The following sections contain spoilers. Please read at your own risk. Wild Rock Placeholder Innocent Lies Placeholder Child Rock Placeholder Relationships Family Yuuli His first born son and heir, Yuuli is a skilled hunter (though not fast enough to snipe game from the Lakeside Clan) and a caring son. He feels the weight of being the heir in how he looks after everyone. This is a responsibility that Yuni has carefully imparted on him, without forcing him to mold into that role. Yuuli is still joking and light-hearted with his father. Yuuen His second born son, Yuuen, is not a warrior due to his kind heart. He's a bit apathetic to most of the "traditional" things, like hunting or weaving or cooking. He wants his father to be proud of him and will do as told, but not without a fuss. He struggles to find a place with his father since he is not the direct heir. Love Interests Salem It can be said that Salem is perhaps the only one Yuni has ever loved. Salem understood Yuni in a way he thought no one did or could; the burdens of being an heir and the pressure to act according. After their mountain adventures, Yuni pulls his heart away completely and accepts that he'll never see him again. They keep up this distance as rival clan leaders until they are both old and their children grown. Now, in their old age, perhaps they will become close again. Gallery Placeholder Trivia * P References Category:Wild Rock Characters